El Juego de Asuka
by Naduu
Summary: ONESHOT. Asuka le ha mostrado un juego a Shinji. Ahora él esta entregado a superarlo... Sin tomarla en cuenta a ella.


Copyright: 

La serie Neon Genesis Evangelion, así como sus personajes, nombres, lugares y derivados, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Anno, Gainax). No busco lucrar, solo entretener.

Notas:

Relatar

-Hablar-

'_Pensar'_

"Expresiones y frases"

* * *

**ONESHOT: El Juego de Asuka**

-Vamos, vamos…- Los silenciosos comentarios, casi susurros, del piloto del Evangelion Unidad 01 salían aceleradamente, aunque este no tuviera conciencia de ellos. Su mirada denotaba suma concentración, mientras sus manos se paseaban por los botones y palancas del mando, pulsando y moviendo a gran velocidad. Necesitaba una apertura, una sola y mínima oportunidad y sabía que podría lograrlo. En estos momentos, sin embargo, se encontraba recibiendo un ataque tras otro, incontenibles, por lo que solo podía mantenerse a la defensiva. Esquivando, bloqueando y desviando la seguidilla de proyectiles que su imponente rival le lanzaba. Apenas si podía pestañar debido al fulgor de la batalla.

En su mente una sola frase se repetía, como si se tratara de una melodía de su viejo SDAT. Siempre las mismas palabras, en el mismo orden. De hecho, ya las conocía de antemano _'Centrar el objetivo y disparar'_ Pensaba, siempre concentrado, siempre atento en su tarea.

-¡Maldición! Esto es imposible- Terminó por soltar con bastante fastidio el joven piloto, mientras del juego se podía escuchar una melodía triste y en la pantalla del televisor se reconocía la frase "YOU ARE DEAD" en letras mayúsculas y rojas, frente a este, el joven estaba sentado en el suelo, en una postura india. Sin embargo, a pesar de su derrota, el muchacho de profundos y oscuros ojos azules decidió no darse por vencido, reiniciando la partida por undécima vez aquella noche. Misato, su tutora, estaba en Nerv y sabia que no volvería hasta tarde aquella noche, incluso podría no verla hasta el día siguiente. Por su parte, su otra compañera de piso, Asuka Langley, estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con notorio aburrimiento plantado en su rostro, aunque el piloto de la Unidad 01 no se diera ni cuenta.

'_Hace horas que esta con ese estúpido juego. No entiendo como se me ocurrió mostrárselo en primer lugar.'_ Pensó la joven alemana bastante irritada. Estaba vestida con su clásica ropa de dormir, consistente en una camiseta holgada amarilla y unos shorts. Su brazo derecho se encontraba estirado sobre la mesa, el dedo índice tocando rítmicamente la madera. En su otra mano descansaba su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el Tercer Niño. Hacia algunas semanas había comprado el último juego de combate para la consola que guardaban en casa, y se lo había enseñado a jugar a su compañero. Ahora parecía tan abstraído del mundo, tan ausente de su alrededor, tan ignorante de _ella_. Realmente le enfermaba.

Esta vez parecía estar lográndolo. Le había encontrado el truco a la batalla. Su estrategia ameritaba un tiempo largo de partida, pero era segura, y después de tantos intentos, jugar a lo seguro era lo que le quedaba, al menos si quería pasar este nivel antes de irse a dormir. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cuando uno de sus ataques logro restar la mitad de vida de su enemigo. Si, lo podía sentir, estaba por ganar. Ya podía saborear la victoria. Solo tenia que esquivar unos cuantos ataques más y seria su turno de nuevo. Todo era cuestión de esperar. De esperar y-… _'¿Qu- Qué rayos?'_ Pensó, su línea de visión al enemigo fue cortada por dos largas y torneadas piernas. Por un momento perdió la noción de sus alrededores, viendo fijamente la piel pálida de esas seductoras piernas femeninas, que no parecían tener fin. Sugerentes curvas, invitándolo a fantasear con ellas. Pero, como todo lo bueno finalmente tuvo que pestañar y eso le trajo de vuelta al mundo. Trago saliva y subió su vista, teniendo que inclinar su cabeza para dar con el rostro de ella.

-¿Uh, Asuka?- Pregunto algo desconcertado. Pero al ver su ceño fruncido, los brazos en jarra, apoyando sus manos sobre su cadera, sabia que estaba en problemas. ¿Pero que había hecho esta vez? Su mente, acelerada por el temor, intento recordar alguna acción que pudiera ofender a su compañera piloto, pero nada llegaba a su mente. De todas formas, el punto era que ella estaba enojada, y el tendría que lidiar con eso. Sin embargo, ella solo le veía fijamente, como esperando a que el hablara. Esperando el error. -¿Su- sucede algo?- Pregunto, con evidente nerviosismo. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, haciéndolo temblar.

-Ikari…- Susurro, viéndole directamente a los ojos. Shinji no podía descifrar nada de ese par de mares azules, eran como una serie de canales en otro idioma, simplemente no podía entender ninguna de las emociones que estos expresaban. –Ikari, quiero…- Se detuvo una vez mas, en una pausa agónica que estaba matando al pobre adolescente ¿Quería la televisión? ¿Quería helado? ¿Quería matarlo? Viniendo de Asuka, las opciones eran bastantes, y la mayoría malas –Quiero el divorcio- Término de hablar, relajando su rostro a una mirada de indiferencia, sin apartar nunca la vista de él.

-Etto ¿Pe- perdona?- Estaba verdaderamente confundido.

-Quiero el divorcio-

'_No recuerdo el casamiento' _Pensó, levantando una ceja. ¿Tantas bromas de Toji le habrían afectado y hecho creer que de verdad estaban casados? ¿O era todo una broma? Si, seguramente era esto ultimo. Ella seguía con ese manto gélido en su rostro, pero el estaba esperando que en cualquier momento empezara a reír y burlarse de el. No paso nada. –Eh. ¿Esta bien…?- Respondió, un poco inseguro, para dejarla satisfecha. Su mirada volvió al televisor y debido a que ella estaba justo en frente, había tenido que inclinarse hacia un lado. Milagrosamente, en algún momento de su estupefacción, había pulsado el botón de pausa, lo cual le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba por seguir con su combate cuando un leve gruñido le hizo devolver toda su atención a ella. Ahora SI parecía realmente enojada. Sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño y el gesto de su cara denotaba profunda ira.

-Shinji tu… Tu… ¡Baka!- Grito fuertemente, frente a su rostro. Viéndola en ese pequeño instante, tan cercana, ahora si pudo descifrar algunas emociones de sus brillantes ojos. Estaba enojada, sí, pero también parecía ¿Decepcionada? La pelirroja procedió a apartarse de el, murmurando algo que el no llego a entender, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que daba a su cuarto. ¿Acaso esperaba otra respuesta? Fue entonces cuando algo hizo tick en su mente, cuando termino de atar cabos. Era un juego. Uno de esos juegos de Asuka, tal vez para pasar el tiempo. No era extraño, viniendo de ella. La última vez que algo así surgió, habían terminado besándose. Se levanto rápidamente, soltando el mando del juego y a su vez tomando la mano de ella, débilmente.

Ella pego un pequeño salto al sentir el contacto de el. Era calido, posiblemente por haber sostenido el mando tanto tiempo. Igualmente, gentil y suave. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero volvió a plantar esa mirada de indiferencia en su rostro. Se volteo hacia él -¿Qué?- Pregunto secamente.

-Bu- bueno, yo…-

-¿Tú?- Su pie comenzó a golpear repetidamente el suelo, señal de creciente impaciencia.

-Yo n- no quiero eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Se sonrojo levemente ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo tan difícil? –No quiero el divorcio- Respondió, con mayor seguridad, aunque desviando su mirada hacia un lado y aun con aquel rojo carmesí en su rostro.

-Pues yo si-

Gruño, empezando a preguntarse por que se había metido en ese tonto juego –Escucha, puedo… Puedo cambiar-

-No puedo creerte- Replico inmediatamente ella, desviando su mirada, con un gesto dolido. Realmente era buena actriz.

-¡Lo haré! Por ti… Por nosotros- Contesto el, recordando la frase que había escuchado de alguna novela de Misato. Ahora Shinji la observaba con un gesto determinado, que prometía aquellas palabras como ciertas. A pesar de todo, una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, casi imperceptible. Apretó un poco el agarre de su mano al de ella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, solo por un pequeño instante. Ese pequeño instante en que toda la fachada se borro.

-Bien. Pero tendrás que hacer mucho mérito- Le respondió ella, con su clásico tono de superioridad. El suspiro con alivio, feliz de que ese juego allá terminado bien. Dándole una ultima mirada cómplice a ella, se dirigió a la consola, para seguir con el juego. Pero algo lo detuvo, ella aun lo sostenía de la mano. Se volteo confundido –Mañana me llevarás a comer y luego al cine. Y más vale que no vistas con esas camisas y pantalones aburridos que tienes ¿Entendido?- Dándole una mirada que decía "Si lo haces, te golpeare. Fuerte."

El pestañeo repetidamente, bastante confundido ¿Eso era parte del juego? Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando ella se acerco a el, y de manera rápida le planto un beso en la mejilla, para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse al pasillo. Se quedo paralizado y su cara se puso roja, emulando a un semáforo. Ante de desaparecer en el pasillo y de su vista, ella le vio por sobre el hombro y le dio un guiño, que hizo tragar saliva al Tercer elegido.

Quedándose repentinamente solo, el joven Ikari llevo su mano a tocar la mejilla donde ella lo beso. Respiro hondo y se dirigió a la consola. Observo la pantalla unos momentos, luego suspiro resignado y apago todo. Ya no había razón para seguir con eso, no tenía ganas de seguir jugando. Sonrió. Al menos no a _ese_ tipo de juegos.

En el interior de su habitación, la joven belleza alemana, sentada distraidamente en su cama, se permitió sonreír abiertamente. _'Baka Shinji, si lo haces bien mañana…'_ Soltó una pequeña y casi inaudible risa al recordar la boba y tierna mirada de él después de su beso _'… No me importaría darte más de esos'_.

* * *

Bueno, mi primer trabajo para integrarme a esta comunidad. A su vez, mi primer Oneshot/intento de fanfic. Espero que les guste. Gracias a quien se moleste en leerlo, darle review y alguna crítica, si es que lo hace alguien xD

Naduu~


End file.
